Cheese In The Trap: Morning Routine
by 00Zero
Summary: A little morning routine of Sul and Jung's life.


This is a spur of a moment story, so there's not much to it. I was about to go to sleep when I had the urge to write something.

I always loved those manga, or webtoon where there's little words, but the story still convey so nicely. It would have been so nice if i could draw and draw it out instead. However, I can't, so i tried it with writing in the same manner.

Originally, I wanted to write something about In Ho, but I couldn't come up with anything interesting so I love on to Jung and Sul instead. I hope it will be a good read. If you are kind enough, please leave me a review to let me know what you think. Thanks.

.

* * *

Morning Routine

.

* * *

The alarm clock went off. It was 6am.

Sul reached a hand out to stop the noisy device. She was still in bed, refusing to open her eyes. Begrudgingly, she forced herself to get up, her eyes were still half close, her hair was a mess.

The person beside her also stirred when he heard the noise. Jung sat up, still sleepy, but in a more elegant manner. Despite, his messy bed hair, and him in pajamas, he looked extremely adorable.

She started toward the bathroom and he followed suit. Next to each other, they were watching their faces. The bathroom had a double sink.

Once she was done rinsing the soap off her face, he handed her a soft fluffy towel because he was closer to it. She accepted it, and dried off her face. She then started to blush her teeth while he put some cream on his face and started shaving.

In the kitchen, she was making breakfast, wearing a purple apron. The tough curly hair she had been battled against, trying to tame it straight a moment ago, was now tied into a ponytail. Jung was putting coffee into the coffee maker not too far away from her.

He then walked toward the door, opened it, and picked up the morning newspaper. He walked back into the house, shutting the door close behind him. After pouring himself a cup of coffee, he sat down in a chair at the dining table.

Soon, she followed him, bringing the simple breakfast she had made. He smiled gently at her as she sat down. She smiled back. The breakfast was enjoyed in a relaxing manner. The soft morning light shone through the windows filling the room with warmth.

The water was running. She was washing the ditches. He, too, was standing beside her, drying the ditches and putting them away. The wind blew softly making the window's curtains dance.

Jung pulled a drawer opened in the walking closet, took out a neatly fold shirt, picked one of the many expensive suits, and started to change.

She, too, was getting dressed. However, her face seemed slightly troubled. In each of her hand was a dress suit. After looking at them for a little while, she showed them to him.

He looked at them, his face was thoughtful. Both outfit looked good. However, he pointed to her left. His face wore a sweet smile. She noded, her face radiated with a content smile, and began to change as well.

And once again, standing in front of the mirror, she was fighting with her hair, trying to keep it flat after she had let it down.

He stared at her, watching her struggled. He smiled and walked toward her.

She turned around to face him when she saw his reflection standing behind her. Her expression was curious.

He reached his left hand out to touch her cheek. The golden ring on his finger felt cold on her cheek. His eyes were on hers. The color of her cheeks slowly turning pink as he continue to look at her. She smile awkwardly, turning her eyes slightly away, looking embarrassed.

He leaned down and took her lips. She opened her mouth, welcoming his kiss. Their lips moved, their tongues danced. Her hands came to wrap around him as his had wrapped around her.

Her face was still flushed, her lips swollen slightly, he gave her forehead a butterfly kiss. He smiled gently at her and she smiled shyly back.

7:25 am, Jung picked up his business bag while sul picked up her purse and carried her work documents with her. He locked up the house door. They both entered the car and he drove them away.

Wednesday, November 4th 2015


End file.
